


Wake Up Dreaming

by CCFourteen



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCFourteen/pseuds/CCFourteen
Summary: 关于碇真嗣的一个梦。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 3





	Wake Up Dreaming

他从梦中转醒的时候窗外还是黑茫茫的一片，像是肉眼可见的墓碑排列在那，他还听见了微弱的雨声。好像一个人等死。他躺在床上自嘲。挂在墙上的时针堪堪停在“4”的位置，他盯着时针好一会，直到视野里出现重影才眨了眨眼移开了目光。在这个点唯一清醒的认知是睡不着了，他披上睡袍，赤脚挪到了浴室。

乐团里有几个同事——他为数不多称得上“亲密”的朋友喜欢在早上洗澡，他永远也无法理解美国人。从架子上取下电动牙刷，男人对着镜子撩了撩额前的碎发，映出一张苍白瘦削的脸——一般分为两种情况，吸毒和纵欲过度，他算不上，只是肺病叠加睡眠不足。碇真嗣挤上牙膏，开始刷牙。也许该剪一下头发，他迟钝地想，眉毛以上还是怎么搞，没什么头绪，他对“时尚”一向没什么概念。洗漱后他慢慢走到厨房，打开冰箱的时候他才回忆起只剩下一个孤独的鸡蛋，这几天本该去买菜的，但他忘记了。最后他关上冰箱，空虚的疲惫填满了他的胸腔。那就不吃了。他在客厅放上Delegation的唱片，CD机转了一下，滋滋的电流声和音乐一起淌了出来，跟上了年纪的人喘气似的。他坐到地摊上，后背靠着沙发的亚麻布料，他把右手伸进裤子里，轻柔地触碰软软的阴茎。他和80年代感前奏晃动着，分散交合，是《Oh Honey》。此刻应是偏六点的晨曦，晨勃是正常生理现象，他漫无目的地为自己辩解。睡裤被他褪到膝弯处，他将双腿微微张开，右手环住阴茎开始慢慢撸动。闭着眼听男人唱到“I was goin'down,you saved me”，他抖了抖手，放肆地呻吟了起来。“请触碰我，让我感受爱吧”是这样的念头。对方像是知道他怎么想的，弯下腰亲吻着他的眼睑，他仰起脖子哼哼出小猫一样的呜咽。幸福的感觉。当薰那双漂亮的手放在他的阴茎上，他软着腰差点射了。狭小的卧室里充盈着暧昧的喘息，不知羞赧的水声，还有《straight to number one》，他和薰一样热爱。

当唱片转到《Blue Girl》的时候，他闷哼一声射了出来，毫无快感的自慰。那人曾一本正经地说，性是神独赐予Lilin的恩慈，也只有意识到生而为人，才能体会到性的美妙。16岁的碇真嗣红着脸别开头不敢看他，白发促狭地笑，却热情地把他推到床上进行目的是让恋人窒息的吻。16岁的碇真嗣心脏里充实着福井的樱花和炽热的爱。24岁的碇真嗣倒在客厅里毫无感官刺激进行自慰，心脏里空无一物。

之后他去浴室把自己清理了一下，回到厨房泡了一杯柠檬水，什么也没加，他小口小口地啜饮。人到一定年龄就会莫名其妙地自觉减少咖啡因的摄入，虽然柠檬水还是什么果汁并不好喝。但一直保持着这个习惯——微妙的排他性。又酸又涩的味道，也的确是他的生活。

时针跳到“12”，他从扔到衣篓的脏衣服里挑了一件没那么糟糕的衬衫——不好意思，单身汉的共性——然后从茶几上的零钱盒子里抓了一把钞票，带上钥匙出门了。最近的便利店在出公寓楼后左转到底的十字路口，是一个远近都算不上的尴尬距离。街上人不多，大部分都是年轻女生在学校放课后的时间聚集在一起，给人很有朝气的感觉——该说“洋溢着青春气息”什么吗。他旁若无人地笑了起来。早些年还有很激进的人围着他大声怒骂，尤其是在日本——重建后的城市，最后他搬去了瑞典，当时只是抱着“即使再出现那种情况我也听不懂”的乐观心态，结果定居下来后发现大家对他“前第三适格者”的身份毫不关心——果然该说是冷淡的北欧人吗，但至少是一件能让人开心的事。

雨下的愈来愈大了，他将手挡在额头上，啊的一声跑进了便利店。

【旅途罹病，荒原驰骋梦魂萦。】  
他这么想的。

男人舔上他的后颈——薰缓缓舔上他的耳垂——男人把手伸向他的阴茎，带茧的手掌摩擦着皮肤让他有点儿难受——薰撑在他的上方，低下头来吻他胸前的皮肤，转而舔弄他的乳头，他被撩拨得连手都不知道放哪，大脑像是融化了的巧克力昏昏涨涨——北欧人的力气大的似乎要把他折断，他被按在对方胯间去讨好那根玩意儿，浓重的荷尔蒙的腥味令他作呕，他知道有些欧洲同性恋就喜欢玩弄日本男人这样的瘦小体型——薰温柔地进来，疼痛夹杂着甜蜜，他勾下对方的脖子甜腻腻地接吻，身心和灵魂都与之交融，无论是肉体的快感还是精神的欢愉——

他猛的推开压着他的男人，把自己皱巴巴的衬衫披在肩上，颤抖地指着玄关，声音像是从生锈的铁板中打磨出来的，“请你出去。”对方带着略微迷惑的神情凑过来，“怎么，你不也很爽吗？”他深吸一口气，竭力让自己冷静下来，“你走吧，我不想干了。”瑞典男人显然被激怒了，他试图扑过来把他重新推倒在床上，碇真嗣从枕头下抽出手枪指着面目狰狞的男人，一字一句从咬紧的牙齿里吐出来:“请你离开，现在。”

对方骂骂咧咧地套上衣服，嘟囔着“真是个疯子居然把手枪放在枕头下”走向玄关，随着门哐的一声被关上，碇真嗣松开手让枪掉在地毯上，抱着膝盖缓缓蹲下。

“对不起……”他没法不让自己的眼泪争先恐后地汹涌出来，并且惊恐地发现自己根本停止不住从喉咙深处发出的尖叫。该怎么办才好啊，薰伸出指尖拂去他眼角的泪，不要哭了好不好，我在这里啊。他咬着嘴唇呜咽一声，用手背胡乱抹掉脸上湿乎乎的一层泪。好，我不会再哭了，你回来呀，你快回来呀——

碇真嗣向前瘫倒在地上，大口大口地喘着气，他的手指抓挠着肺部的皮肤，好痛啊，连呼吸都牵扯着无数根神经，仿佛连时间都终结在此刻，他连翻滚的力气也没有了。镇痛剂在床头柜的上层抽屉，他撑起上半身想要够住把手，手指却像渐冻症患者一样使不出力气。他的时间开始崩塌。薰淌着血温热的头颅躺在他的手心，真嗣凝望着他面容安详却带着天神般的微笑，此刻悲痛像是如烟作散，残留着奇异的平静。耳边徘徊着一句叹息。十六岁的时候他曾买过一束玫瑰，走向车站的时候却被一个冒失的姑娘撞散了，站台上凋零一片鲜红。于是剩下的几支玫瑰被他扔掉了，如果不是完整的，那就舍弃吧。薰说你身上有玫瑰香哦，是去花店了吗。他蹭进少年的怀里，软软地回答，是啊，我在练习向你求婚。薰托着他的屁股让他坐到自己腿上，做出苦恼的样子，如果真嗣要向我求婚的话，我该穿什么颜色的礼服来相衬玫瑰来接受呢？

白色吧，我喜欢薰穿白色的衣服。他撒娇似的说。薰揉了揉他的头发眯着眼笑，没有作答。

其实The End来的并没有想象中的快，甚至是比预期的推迟了一些，他躺在床上想。中午在便利店吃的大马哈鱼寿司，最后一口也是The End。每次肺病发作，于他而言也是The End。薰死的时候，只是如今所有发生着或马上发生的The End开头罢了。薰的坟墓和其他坟墓也没有区别。他定期携着白菊去探望，尽管他知道坟墓下什么也没有。开始几次真嗣会说些什么，久而久之，他和那块毫无意义的墓碑只是相对无言，最后再也没有去过。既然毫无意义，那就舍弃吧。要是能够随着爱情埋葬，甘愿长眠于此。  
如果能将那束玫瑰亲手送给薰就好了。他靠在对方的肩膀上喃喃自语。  
白发少年侧过头来在他唇上印上一吻，那双胜过一切的红色眸子注视着自己的玻璃心恋人，全世界只映出这一人的身影，他笑了。  
你就是我的玫瑰。

窗外大雨磅礴，偶有闷雷响过。没有雨中来客。


End file.
